El Tango de Van Helsing
by BittersweetDecadence
Summary: REMAKE - Dúvida, Insegurança, Ciúme... Sem confiança não pode haver amor. Será que Gabriel confia o suficiente em Anna?


Esta história é um remake. Mais informações sobre a fanfic e sua (re?)publicação estão disponíveis no meu profile.

Apesar da letra de outra música, essa fic tem sua alma nos tangos eletronicos _Vuelvo ao Sur_ e _Diferente, _de Gotan Project. Ouça, se puder ;)

* * *

Passos fortes ecoavam no chão de pedra - eram o único som no corredor gelado. As passadas pesadas anunciavam a presença de um homem determinado: nada o impediria de lutar. O frio que emanava das paredes não o incomodava - seu sangue fervia, a fúria correndo pelas veias.

Conforme avançava, uma música abafada se misturava à batida uniforme de seus pés contra o piso. Um som baixo, uma sucessão de acordes fortes. A melodia puxava-o em sua direção. Ele não deu atenção à beleza das notas: seu pensamento estava preso ao rosto de uma mulher, e nada podería distraí-lo.

O homem mal se deu conta da porta a sua frente antes de empurrá-la aberta. Não lhe restava tempo para hesitação. Instantaneamente a música explodiu em seus ouvidos. A luz das milhares de velas no salão iluminou a face mascarada de Gabriel Van Helsing e seus olhos brilharam, encolerizados.

Ele não parou para observar a grandeza do lugar. Ignorando o ambiente ao seu redor, Gabriel avançou diretamente para o parapeito de mármore e se debruçou contra ele. O enorme salão se estendendeu sob seu olhar, mas não foi necessário muito para encontrar o que procurava. Centenas de casais pareciam dançar ao redor de um único ponto. O centro era um homem de cabelos pretos reluzentes e, ao lado dele, uma mulher, seu vestido vermelho igualmente brilhante.

_His eyes upon your face_

Era um jogo de pernas longas e braços fortes. Rostos próximos. Gabriel sentiu uma súbita tensão em seus músculos.

Um giro e o conde puxou Anna contra si. Com gestos suaves, Drácula levantou a máscara dourada do rosto da mulher. Ela fechou os olhos, como se apreciasse o toque frio do outro. Os olhos azuis do homem descansaram sobre sua face por longos segundos. A face de uma noiva, o vampiro imaginou. A face de uma vítima, pensou Gabriel.

Van Helsing observou impotente enquanto o outro se inclinava sobre Anna e a instigava. Assistiu, quase congelado, seus lábios se encontrarem num beijo explosivo. Seus punhos se fecharam sem que percebesse.

_His hand upon your hand_

Ele não viu, no entanto, a expressão de espanto de Anna quando os dois se separaram. Num passo rápido, Drácula a virara de costas. Agora, apesar dos olhos da mulher arderem em raiva, Gabriel só podia enxergar suas costas e a mão delicada presa sob o aperto firme do conde.

A sombra da dúvida pairou sobre o homem imóvel no mezanino.

Mas o tango continuava alto no andar inferior. Movimentos bruscos e suaves alternavam-se num balé incessante, homens e mulheres de olhares concentrados movendo-se elegantemente. O conde destacava-se, um sorriso em seu rosto pálido contrastando com as expressões sérias ao redor. Van Helsing desejou arrancá-lo de sua face.

_His lips caress your skin_

Um acorde pesado ecoou no salão. Rostos se viram ao ritmo da música, pernas se entrelaçam numa coreografia. Piruetas, voltas e giros.

De repente os olhos de Anna estavam novamente ao alcance dos de Gabriel. As costas da mulher agora se firmavam contra o peito de Drácula. O conde não hesitou: seus lábios desceram suavemente pelo pescoço da mulher, o calor do esforço emanando da pele da cigana, o sangue pulsando rápido em cada veia. O vampiro estava sedento. Esforçou-se para não cravar os dentes na mulher naquele instante.

A respiração de Gabriel ficara presa em seu peito. Não somente o medo invadiu seu corpo - o ciúme tomou conta de sua mente.

No alto, Gabriel tentava se convencer de que Anna dançava presa por algum feitiço enquanto, metros abaixo, a parte livre da mulher desejava desesperadamente que Van Helsing não tivesse cedido ao conde.

_It's more than I can stand_

Mais algumas notas e subitamente Anna descansava sobre os braços do vampiro. Palavras, sussuros e olhares. Anna e o vampiro falavam, e Gabriel não podia entender coisa alguma. Seus olhos, no entanto, enxergaram a mão de Drácula deslizando sobre o vestido da mulher, torturando até alcançar o pescoço da cigana.

Incrédulo, Van Helsing desviou o olhar. Seus dedos apertaram o mármore sob as mãos com força. Se Anna não lutava, por que ele deveria?

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight_

Desistir não era de seu feitio - nem deixar que emoções o dominassem. Tentou lutar contra seus próprios sentimentos indesejados. Com a respiração presa, convenceu-se de que deveria dar ouvidos à razão fria e não fazer troca alguma naquela noite. Não havia qualquer acordo sendo respeitado - pelo menos não o seu pacto silencioso com Anna, aquele em que se comprometiam a ficar juntos. Um pacto sem palavras, mas que parecera se fortalecer todas as vezes em que seus olhares se encontraram.

Van Helsing deu as costas ao salão, ignorando a dor amarga em seu peito. Desilusão.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou uma voz, de repente, assustando-o. Carl estava parado sob o mesmo portal pelo qual Van Helsing passara minutos antes. Confusão transparecia em seus olhos arregalados. - _Temos_ que ajudá-la!

Gabriel permaneceu parado, sua consciência brigando contra si mesma. Involuntariamente, seu olhar voltou-se para trás, para Anna. Não, ele não poderia abandoná-la. Por fim, deixou-se convencer pelas palavras simples de Carl. Ele _tinha_ que ajudá-la.

_You're free to leave me_

_But just don't deceive me_

_And, please, believe me when I say_

_I love you_

Um novo desejo surgiu, renovado. O desejo de trazê-la de volta para si, e para longe do vampiro. Instruções deixaram seus lábios em apenas alguns segundos e, antes que percebesse, o frade desaparecera. Concentrado outra vez, Gabriel moveu-se rapidamente. Quase no compasso da música, lançou-se ao ar por cima do parapeito. Por um instante pareceu ganhar asas, voando através do salão. Mas suas mãos apertavam um trapézio com força.

O grito que soou, em seguida, silenciou o tango. Era um grito de ódio ecoando pelas paredes, a voz de um homem cuja raiva queimava tanto quando o fogo em suas costas.

Mas Van Helsing pouco se interessava em brados de fúria. Anna estava agora em seus braços e somente ela lhe importava. Ele a observou ansioso enquanto desciam do trapézio, os olhos da mulher estranhamente nublados. Gabriel chamou seu nome, a preocupação permeando cada letra. Então, num instante, ela arrancava brincos e adereços, sua postura normal de volta, os olhos cheios de desprezo por Drácula. Uma onda de alívio invadiu o peito do homem. Ela estava bem.

- Gabriel... - provocou Drácula.

Van Helsing não ouviu lhe chamarem o nome. Por um momento não ouviu coisa alguma. Anna aproximara-se dele, as mãos pousadas sobre seus ombros tensos. Os rostos permaneciam muito juntos. Então seus lábios se tocaram.

- Obrigada por vir. - ela agradeceu, simplesmente.

Porém seus olhos diziam mais. Confirmavam sua promessa silenciosa, aquela de que ele duvidara minutos antes. E gritavam _te amo_. Ele acreditava - e sentia o mesmo.


End file.
